One Winged Angel
by Realise-FrenchFries
Summary: There was something achingly familiar about Petra Ral. She captured Levi Ackerman's attention the moment she introduced herself. She was the bright spot in a world so cruel, and Levi can't seem to let that go, despite the fact that Petra wants nothing to do with him. Drawn to her like a moth, he has to find out the secret shes so desperate to keep - even if it kills him.


**Pairing: **Levi/Petra

**Fandom: **Shingeki No Kyojin

**Setting: **Time Travel/Angel AU

**Notes:** Petra is an immortal angel who has sacrificed one of her wings to watch over Levi. She invades his life causing both of them to encounter in different lifetimes throughout history, and in every lifetime they fall deeply in love. But there's a recurring cycle where Levi dies suddenly and comes back in the next life as the same person with no memory of what happened in his life before and no memories of Petra, who he has fallen for thousands of times. Petra is always with him at the moment of his death in every lifetime, and so the cycle repeats and she tries everything in her power to find out why and stop the cycle. Plot inspired by my favorite book "Fallen" by Lauren Kate. And title inspired by Snk OP 2 "Wings Of Freedom". This is a big project of mine I'm planning to stick too and finish. Hope you enjoy!

Characters don't belong to me. I'm using them purely for your entertainment.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~~x~x~x~x~x~x~~x~x~**

His eyes eventually came into focus after a couple of minutes, blinking away the tiredness they carried. The man sat up slowly on his bed, tossing back the blanket in the process. Something aroused him from sleep, a sound coming from the door, it was a foreign sound, not like the usual creaking his old house made during the night, he learnt to identify that.

This sound however, was a disheveled sound, like the rubbing of wood against carpet as it slides. He carefully tensed his stomach as he moved forward, peering through the darkness to the source the sound was coming from. He managed to make out the outline of a person standing in the entrance, with both hands behind their back, staring directly at him.

In fact he didn't have to squint to know who it was, even before he woke up, he could feel them coming into the room. He felt their anxiety radiating off their body. Something was wrong.

"Is there a reason why your gracing me with your presence?" He asked in his usual blunt tone, maybe slightly sarcastic then he intended. But despite his cold greeting, that didn't stop the person from approaching his bed. Moonlight cast a white spotlight through the window beside him, and the angle of it was directed towards his slumber, so it didn't take long until the light illuminated their skin. Cautiously walking as motion took form to reveal the female.

His eyes fell on her ginger hair, bits sticking out due to a restless sleep. He still thought the connection he felt towards her was bothersome, that their frequent rendezvous in the dining hall was simply a coincidence. Thing this, she'd never tell him otherwise - the secret was hers to bear.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she stammered, knowing he would never understand.

He turned his attention down on the floor, his vision had to focus again to see what she was carrying. "Your suitcase...are you going somewhere?"

"I was going to -" she broke off. She couldn't lie to him. She had never intended to on letting him know about her plans to leave. Telling him the whole truth would make it worse. Already she'd let things go too far, so leaving was her only option to try and make this time different.

His eyes slightly dilated at this new piece of information, then he quickly regained normality before shuffling out from underneath the covers. He drew near, crawling on all fours towards the end of the bed. "Where are you going?"

The uncertainty in his voice was a reminder of how great the gap was in their understanding. Even after all the time they'd spent together these past few weeks, he had not yet begun to glimpse the truth that lay behind their attraction.

And that was a good thing, partly. It was for the best at least. For the past week, she'd been torturing herself with this decision, and ever since the moment she decided to leave, she struggled to pull herself away from him. The effort drained so much energy from her, so whenever she was alone she allowed tears to stream down her cheeks because there was no doubt she was going to miss him. But the main reason she cried was because of the big secret he must never know.

She looked down at her luggage, not ashamed of being caught, but worse. A cold chill spread through her skeleton as she realized that his discovery - the exposure of her feelings - would destroy him, quite literally. There were so many occasions where she wanted to tell him the truth, but she knew, deep down in her heart, that it was impossible to make him understand.

She should have been more careful. It always ended like this.

"Answer me," she could hear his snarl tone seeping through, this time a shimmer of emotion shone through his features, and she regretted even saying anything. "Where are you going?"

"To the north." She lied, when in truth she was going to the south. Suddenly he reached out, touching her shoulder, she could feel his fingertips burning through the silky material of her night dress. They had not yet touched in this lifetime, but the first contact always left her breathless. "Please, if you care for me at all you won't-"

"If I care for you," he repeated, almost as if he was talking to himself. "My feelings for you are far beyond that. I love -"

"Stop it."

"I love you. I'm quite certain. And if you leave -"

"If I leave I save your life." She spoke slowly, trying to reach a part of him that might remember. Was all of it still there? Buried somewhere deep within? "I know you don't understand a lot of things because nothing has been explained. But this time just trust me, I'm doing this for the greater good."

"How is anything good going to come out of this?" His narrowed eyes drilled into her like metal screws, she found it extremely difficult to look away. And whenever she spoke down to him like this, his fierce side always managed to surface. "You mean to say that there are more important things than us?"

"Yes.."

That forced him to stop. The hand that lingered on her shoulder froze in mid action, as if his bones had turned to stone. Through the plush twilight ignited his gaze, lifting it from admiring the arch of her collarbone, she was already looking back at him with eyes filled with intense emotion, it was even harder to look away. Her skull felt heavy, so she leaned forward applying the majority of her body weight on him, their foreheads touched at the same time she breathed out. He often wondered what kind of battle she fought inside that head of hers.

"Take me with you."

Her stomach sunk with dread, breath hitched and cracked her voice that was just barely above a whisper. He watched her pupils glosson with unwanted tears, wishing to take back everything she said. There was no other emotion settling on his expression, nothing except love, a rare feeling he often kept hidden.

Oh, to be him and not know what was coming! Every sensible part of her screamed out, insisting that this was the wrong path to take, that being here was putting him in danger. She knew she had to stop his hands from grasping her waist, she knew she had to step away to prevent what was about to happen. If she didn't stop him, he would never learn, and the past would only keep repeating itself, torturing them both again and again.

The familiar warmth of his fingers sliding over her skin made her tilt her head back and moan. She was trying to ignore their closeness, how bitter she felt at every ending, and how well she she knew the feel of his lips on hers. His hands finally snaked around her curvy waist so lightly. He could feel her heart racing through her thin cotton gown.

He was right. There was nothing more than this. There never was. She was about to give in and gather him in her arms when she spotted a strange look in his eyes. As if he'd seen a ghost.

"Levi..." She whispered hesitantly. Remembering...always remembering.

His eyes narrowed as an aching pain inflicted his head, however he physically didn't show it. His gaze came back to her, hands around her waist, lips parted. "I swear I've been here before."

No - it was already too late.

As soon as her lips melted into his, both of them were powerless. The honeysuckle taste of his mouth made her dizzy. The more he pulled her in, the more her stomach lurched at the thrill and agony of it all. Her tongue traced his, igniting a fire that was brighter than any sun, hotter, more demanding with every new touch, every new discovery. Yet nothing felt new to her because they've done this a thousand times before.

Suddenly the room began quaking. An aura around them started to glow.

He noticed nothing, understood nothing, was only aware of their kiss. She alone was the one who had to witness it all, and it was starting, the passing of his soul from one lifetime to another, what dark companions were prepared to fall on their reunion. Even though she was unable to alter the course of their lives yet again.

Levi pulled away and she watched a cloud pass over his face. Eyes widening with his mouth gaped open in astonishment. For a second she saw a spark of recognition flashing his eyes, then nothing.

She smiled softly, marking another end to another life.


End file.
